


Honey and Moonshine

by SarazelSwift



Category: RWBY
Genre: 1930s, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Flowers, Moonshine, beekeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift
Summary: Yang Xiao Long works for her uncle, Qrow, in his moonshine operation. From driving, to enforcing, Yang does almost everything Qrow needs her... because she's the only one left in the operation besides him.With Qrow's moonshine op going belly up- he needs new hands to move his product. That's where the Belladonnas come in.Blake Belladonna has always done what was expected of her. She's stayed at home and worked the family business. Beekeeping and flower fields.When brushed with the excitment of her father chasing a moonshiner out of their home Blake finds herself at the center of a coming storm between her father's past and a moonshiner's future.





	Honey and Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> This will be my attempt at a Bumbleby. Because my one off ([https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165523](url)) which you can find there.
> 
> I will attempt to regularly update!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!

The already warm, late spring air whipped about her. It breezed through her cotton jacket. Qrow was late, and with a business such as theirs being late was never a good sign. Yang crossed her arms and leaned against the black hood of her Ford. Two more minutes she told herself. Two more minutes and she would cut tail and run.

At the end of the second minute Qrow’s head bobbed into view, nearing the top of the gravel road. The lurching gait was tell tale to the man she called uncle. She straightened and pulled her sunglasses down the bridge of her delicate nose. From what she could visibly inspect of him, Qrow seemed to be in good health. 

She pulled her cap off and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. Yang replaced the cap and smiled at the man as he neared. Qrow carried his nice twill jacket over one shoulder. His black vest open along with the first few buttons of his plain white shirt. She could see beads of sweat on his brow. He came to a jerky halt before her. She gave him a long look up and down before smiling wider. “You’re late.”  
“You’re driving.” He grumbled, walking around her to the passenger side of her car. “Why? Where’s your car?”  
“I don’t really care to talk about that now.” Yang pulled her cap on tighter and rounded to the driver’s side. “It stalled?”  
“No.”

Yang dropped into the driver’s seat and started her car. She glanced over to him as he folded the twill jacket in his lap. “You crashed it?”  
“No.” He grumbled again, this time setting his jaw.  
“Oh my god, it was stolen.”  
“No, now get a move on. We’re gonna be late.” She chuckled quietly, but obeyed.

 

The two bounced down the gravel road in silence. Dust billowed behind them, swirling in large whorls before dissipating completely. Qrow was losing one of he last distributers still loyal to his moonshine operation. Retirement of all things; she wanted to laugh. Everyone else had either been caught and jailed or killed. Those that were smart enough quit and went to work for Bullseye.

What Qrow needed was an untapped resource. Someone untainted by Adam Taurus’ reach. That’s where the Belladonnas came in. Yang slowed before the turn, eyeing the well crafted sign at the end of their drive. Belladonna family farm. Fresh flowers for sale. Honey by the jar or case. “This is your idea?” The drive was embanked by a sunflower field to the left and a wildflower prairie to the right.  
“Last option more like.” She opened her mouth for a rebuttal when Qrow continued. “The Belladonnas used to run Bullseye, it had a different name back then, but same operation. Ghira stepped down when his daughter was born.”  
“How do you know this?”  
“I’ve tried contacting Ghira before, but as you can imagine… A new father was quite reluctant to involve himself in anything dangerous.”

Yang pulled up to the front of the two-story home. The house was a pale yellow color with forest green shutters. Freshly painted window boxes hung below each sill and were already blooming with any manner of spring flowers that Yang surely couldn’t name.

There was hardly a patch of yard that was not planted with flowers. She studied them to find small pavestones rounded each bush and garden, creating swirling paths in the yard that led to the side of and back of the house. Qrow opened the car door, earning her attention. “Stay here.” He said quietly, with a quick motion of his hand. “Ghira doesn’t trust new people.” Yang nodded and shut the car off. 

She watched as the tall, almost lanky, man made his way toward the covered porch. He knocked and waited only a moment before the door opened. The woman behind the door was obscured greatly by the screen door, but she was petite with dark hair from what Yang could see. He opened the screen door and entered after her.

Her eyes slid away from the house after a while. Yang instead looked to the overwhelmingly large sunflower field to the left of the house. If she strained hard enough, she swore she could see the honeybees floating from flower to flower. Movement caught her eye near the edge of the flowers.

A young woman exited the field with a basket. Yang studied the contents: books and a few budding flowers. The woman was pale and wore her ebony hair plaited into a simple braid at the nape of her neck. It was tied off with a lavender ribbon. She squinted through the sunglasses at her. This must be the daughter Qrow spoke of. She wore a plain khaki colored skirt and white blouse. Just as her head turned to scan the area, the screen door slammed against the house. 

Yang’s attention snapped back to the house. Her hand already on the pistol under the dash. She found Qrow stumbling out of the house, quickly followed by a sizable man she assumed to be the Belladonna patriarch. She started the Ford as Qrow neared, shifting into gear as he opened the door. “So. How’d it go?”  
“How do you think it went?” Qrow almost snapped. “Get us out of here.” She nodded and turned the vehicle around. She spared one last glance at the lingering woman before speeding down the drive.

 

She raked her hands through her wind-tangled hair. Qrow moved about his small garage. Yang quickly tied back her golden hair and crossed her arms at him. The ill luck that had befallen him earlier was the loss of a tire. They had pulled onto Qrow’s property just as the tow truck was leaving. She wanted to laugh.

Cosmically, Qrow’s luck was humorous. But as she watched him work she almost felt bad for him. “Do you need me for anything else today or can I go home?” He dropped the tire iron and cursed. “What?”  
“Home. Can I go?”  
He rubbed at his jaw and nodded slowly. “I’ll need you tomorrow morning, but yeah. You can go.”  
“What am I doing tomorrow?”  
“Changing the Belladonnas’ mind.”

Her mouth dropped open in stark surprise. “You’re really not going to let this go are you?” She scoffed. Yang wasn’t sure whether or not to applaud his determination or condemn his stubbornness. She wanted to ask if he had seen the size of Ghira, but decided against it. “I’ve gotta move product!” He exclaimed, grunting as he wrenched on the iron.  
“You ever think of maybe not moving it?” He turned, casting his blazing eyes on her. “Speakeasy? Or I mean, you could give it up?”

Never before had she seen such fire in his eyes. He wiped his already oil stained hands on a rag and walked casually back to her. “And let that arrogant little puissant win? I don’t think so.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No. The Belladonnas hate him just as much as I do. If not more. Just because it didn’t persuade Ghira as much as I thought it would, doesn’t mean we’re done.”

“And how, pray tell, am I going to change his mind?” Qrow looked down at her and blew out an exacerbated sigh after a moment. “I’ll let you know when I figure that part out. So go home. Come back tomorrow morning.”  
“That’s if your car doesn’t kill you tonight.”  
“Good night Yang.” He grumbled, throwing the rag at her.

 

Sun filtered through the gauzy white curtains of her bedroom. Yang rolled away from the window and attempted to return to sleep. The smell of cooking pork roused her stomach. A loud grumble sounded beneath her floral quilt. She pushed the blankets aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The wood floor was a bit cool for her liking, but she dared not complain. In another couple of months, her room would be sweltering. Yang slid her feet in to her well-loved slippers and padded out the door and down the hall to the stairs.

She could hear her father’s off-key humming from the kitchen as she descended. Breakfast smells grew stronger as she approached. She could hear the spitting of the skillet before she entered the kitchen. Yang peeked around the corner into the bright kitchen and found her father, Tai Yang, already dressed and ready for the day. His golden hair however was still disheveled, likely from lack of a brushing after his morning bath. “G’morning.” He smiled.  
“Morning dad.”  
“Got you a plate made up already. Figured that’d wake you up.”  
“Well, I’m here right?” She laughed as she settled at the small dining table. 

She hurriedly ate while Tai spoke of Ruby’s current exploits at the Staub Academy for Girls. Her sister was a bright young woman, a boarding school was the best option for her to make something of herself. “And your plans for the day?” Tai asked, turning away from the skillet. Yang raise her brow and attempted to think of something other than the truth.

Her father sighed and turned back to the skillet. Of course there was no lying to him. Yang knew her father’s exploits well before he became a run of the mill school teacher. He and Qrow ran one of the most successful moonshine operations before the prohibition. “Yang-“  
“I know what I’m doing dad.”  
He sighed again.  
“He’s one hell of a smooth talker Yang. I just want you to be aware that the choices you’re making may not be completely your own.” Tai scraped food from the skillet onto an awaiting plate. She stood and discarded her empty plate into the sink. “I’ve gotta go.”  
“Yang.”  
She gave him a peck before speeding away. “I’ll see you later.”

Yang pulled her long hair back and stared at herself in the foggy mirror. She had chosen a pair of tan cotton pants, stolen from Tai’s old wardrobe. She wore with them a white shirt and chocolate colored vest with brass buttons, also compliments of Tai’s wardrobe. A part of her dreaded meeting up with Qrow as she was unsure of what he was scheming.

She hurried down the stairs and zipped out the front door, not waiting for Tai. The temperature was already on the rise, hinting at an early summer. Yang crossed their small driveway to her Ford. She glanced back over her quaint, two story farmhouse before starting the car and leaving.

Qrow was still in the garage when Yang pulled up. She gripped the sterring wheel tightly bfore exiting. Her father’s words echoed in her thoughts. She knew Qrow had not been one hundred percent forthcoming, but he hadn’t let her down yet.

Yang shut the door, almost wincing at the force she had used. She released a held breath and felt some of the tension in her shoulders release. Tai had done more ruffling than she had initially thought. “Hey.” She called, crossing the threshold into the garage. Qrow looked up from the seemingly fixed wheel. “Didn’t expect you this early.”

She studied him, finding his clothes had been changed and the usual bags under his eyes seemed lessened. Qrow had at least slept some last night. She shrugged at him but Qrow picked up on her dour expression. “Rough morning already? Lemme guess-“  
“How about not?”

Her uncle stood and dusted off his trousers. She watched him walk to the work bench and retrieve his twill coat from a wooden peg on the wall beside it. He gave it a good shake before sliding into it. “Alright. Let’s get some food. I’m starved.”

 

Watching Qrow eat was almost nauseating. He shoveled food into his mouth so quickly she wondered if he was even chewing. It reminded her of Ruby. The thought of her cheerful, happy-go-lucky sister always made Yang smile. In her last letter she had made it to the school The very school that Yang refused to attend.

She rolled the coffee cup between her hands before realizing Qrow had been talking to her. His reddish brown eyes were focused on her. “You didn’t a damn thing.”  
“Honest answer?”  
“Yang.” He groaned, turning his gaze back to the plate. “I was just telling you what the plan was. Your task?”  
“And?”  
“There she is.” He nodded through the window. Across the street, walking along the sidewalk was the same young woman from the Belladonnas farm. “Meet Blake Belladonna, only child of Ghira and Kali. Believe it or not, she holds a sizable sway with her parents. If you can get her to trust you, maybe she can convince Ghira.”


End file.
